In love with a psycho
by ErinTheOtaku
Summary: In which Kuroko is dating Akashi who has recently become abusive, as if he were a different person entirely. The boy Kuroko loves is gone, but he can't bring himself to leave him. Will Akashi be able to become his old self again, or will he leave Kuroko alone with his psychopathic side? A PWP to begin with, but don't be afraid, it does have a plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there readers! It is nice to be putting a new story up on here after working on the same one for quite a while, so hopefully you enjoy this~ I originally planned it to be a one shot but once I got into it decided to change that and make it a multi chapter fic, so if you like this then you can look forward to more! As always, if you like it/have constructive criticism please review/fav/follow, you know the gist. Enjoy!**

**Kuroko's POV:**

"Aaah!" I scream out in pain for god knows what time as Akashi enters me again, ripping my skin apart in rough movements. He pulls himself out all the way to the tip before ramming into me again, not caring about how I feel but only about his own pleasure.

"Akashi, ow, it hurts!" I cry to him, but it does no use. He just keeps thrusting into me, grunting every time. I sit here on all fours, on a bed soaked in my cum from before, unable to do anything but submit to the boy inside me.

"Don't whine Tetsuya, it's unbecoming." Is all he says to me as he pulls himself out of me torturously slow, I can feel myself spreading everywhere his dick touches, and the feeling is akin to fire burning through me. His hand grabs a lock of my hair viciously, ripping my head towards him. I scream out in pain again, surprised that he didn't rip my hair out completely. He brings his lips to mine in a hurried act of passion, pushing down on them hard and keeping my head steady from his firm grip in my hair. He starts to bite me, I yelp out every time he does but he keeps going.

"Does my Tetsuya like this? He does, doesn't he?" I shiver in fear at Akashi's words. I don't like this, not at all. I used to like the sensation of having the one I loved so much inside of me, it used to be the best thing in the world to me. But Akashi has lost control of himself recently, as if he's become a different person entirely. He doesn't care about me anymore, all he sees me as is some kind of sex toy he can do whatever he wants to. But I don't say any of this, he would hurt me even more if I did.

"Yes, I li-like it." I lie, having to pause in the middle of my sentence as he rams into me again, knocking the air out of my lungs. This has to be almost over. He has to be about to cum. As he hits my prostate I am given a fleeting moment of pleasure before it is ripped away as he pulls out of me again, the friction of his unlubricated erection against me like sandpaper. He thrusts into me one last time before cumming, but he pulls out before any of the white liquid can leak out. Instead, he pushes his dick into my face and sprays his white seed all over it.

"Lick it up." He commands me, and I do as I am told. Swallowing the liquid along with the salty tears on my face.

"That's a good boy Tetsuya, do you like the taste of my cum?" He looks down on me as he asks, I nod my head silently.

"Good, very good. Now, I have some business to attend to, so I'll be leaving you. You can sleep in here for tonight, but first I want you to clean yourself off in the bathroom and change the sheets you dirtied. Can you do that?" I nod in affirmation and he leaves me without another word. I remember when he would give me a kiss on the forehead every time before I went to sleep at his house.

That hasn't happened in a while now.

I stand on weak legs and gather up the sheets, limping to the pile of dirty clothes next to the washing machine and dumping it there. I grab a new sheet from the cupboard on my way back and lay it across the bed, moaning in pain when I have to reach to get it on. Once I am finished with that I go into the bathroom and turn on the light, looking at myself in the mirror, inspecting the new marks left on me. A few hickies, but none above my shoulders. Red patches line my legs and ass, and I find numerous new bruises. Every mark is one which could easily be covered by my normal clothes, so that no one will know just what Akashi has done to me. I hop into the shower and let the hot water soothe me. All the sweat and cum still on my body is washed away, and although it stings for a few seconds at first, the water makes my various wounds feel a little better. I decide to give my hair a quick wash, knowing that it needs some kind of treatment after how rough Akashi was with it. When I am done in the shower I dry myself off quickly and walk straight back to the bed, collapsing into it in exhaustion. I think about Akashi as I lie there, wondering when the last time I hadn't came away from sex with him with bruises all over. I don't have much time to think though, our activities have made me far too tired, and I am fast asleep within seconds of lying down.

***Suddenly scene change***

I wake up in pain. My legs still sting from last night, but I can't just lie here forever. I stand up tentatively, testing to see whether or not I am able to hold up my own weight. I am. As I walk out of the room I notice a note Akashi has left for me.

'I am going to be gone all day. I have made reservations for the restaurant near my house- you know the one-at 6pm. I won't be happy if you're late.'

No 'good morning' or 'have a nice day'. Just orders for me to meet him later. How nice. I hop into his shower and find that he has left me some clean clothes to change into. At least he's done something for me. As I put them on I check to see if any of the marks Akashi put on me are visible, but thankfully the clothes cover everything. I consider what I should do today. I could call Aomine and ask him if he wants to hang out, but I don't know what Akashi would think of it. He's not big on me hanging out with other friends. He seems to think that everyone from the Teiko basketball team is in love with me, and that he has to protect me from them. In my opinion that's just him being overly possessive, but if it's what he says then it's what I have to do. In that case, I guess I'll just go home for now, maybe I'll read a book there. After I've made my decision, I sent Akashi a quick text telling him what I'm doing and lock up his apartment. While I walk home I think about my relationship with Akashi. I know it's nowhere near an ideal relationship, and that it would probably be smart of me to leave him. But no matter hat he does to me I simply can't help but remember his innocent face when I first met him, or the smiles he used to give me. I like to tell myself that I stay with him because of the punishment he threatens to give me if I don't. That I'm only with him because I am afraid of him. But in reality I know that's not true. I stay with him because deep down I still love him, and I hope every day that just maybe, the Akashi that I love will come back. If only that would happen, we could start being a normal couple again. But I don't know what caused Akashi to start acting this way, and I know even less about how to turn him back.

"Oi, you there, tell me how to get to the train station from here." A disjointed voice calls out, dragging me away from my thoughts. I whip my head around to see a group of three men dressed like delinquents looking like their waiting for an answer from me. Each one is significantly taller than me, making me all of a sudden start to feel oh so very small and powerless.

"Sorry, what did you ask?" I ask them hesitantly, having been too caught up in thoughts of Akashi to understand what they'd said before. One of them doesn't seem to like it though, a look of annoyance on his face.

"I asked you where the damn train station is," He growls at me while leaning in closer and closer, getting in my face to intimidate me. I'd think that being used to Akashi would mean that this kind of stuff wouldn't scare me but I seem to be wrong about that.

"Are you gonna tell me or do I have to knock it out of you, huh?!" As he talks the man is so close that I can feel his breath foul on my face. He raises a fist as if about to punch me, I flinch away and take a step back but stumble into another of the men, apparently having walked behind me. The one who has been talking so far-I'm guessing he's their leader of some sort- steps with me, holding his stare.

"I'm sorry, I, I didn't hear you at first. If you turn r-right at that corner and then walk for a bit, it-it'll be on your left." I stutter along in fear, wanting to get these men away from me as quickly as possible. I've told them what they wanted but they still seem unsatisfied with me. I can still feel the leaders gaze on my eyes, intently staring me down.

"You know what, this guys actually pretty good looking. Don't you just love his scared face? And those eyes..." He says to his friends who mutter words of agreement, I look around myself for somewhere to run but there's nowhere. I didn't even notice it before while I was walking, but I've made my way to a fairly secluded area, surrounded only be cement walls and towering men. I recognise the area, I know I am close to the park near Akashi's house. But being close isn't enough right now, the concrete around me just seems to stretch on forever.

"I gave you your directions, can I g-go now?" I tremble as I ask, desperate to just take my chances and run away. But before I can I feel a stinging in my arm as the leader latches onto it.

"Ow!" I scream out suddenly, but it only makes them laugh.

"Did you hear that? What a cute sound." The second man chuckles with the smile of a madman.

"Please, let me go." I beg them, pulling on my arm and turning away from the leader. As quickly as I have pulled away, I am being pulled back by a screaming pain in my head. He wrenches a hand into my hair and unlike last night with Akashi, actually rips strands of hair out of my head. I scream out in pain, only entertaining them more.

"I've taken a liking to you kid, don't think you're getting away." I struggle against his grip but he only holds me down harder, knocking me off my feet and to the ground. No! I scream inside my head. Why is this happening to me? Where is Akashi? Akashi, he'll protect me from these people.

"Akashi! Aka-!" I scream out for help but am stopped abruptly by a kick to the jaw. For a second all I feel is surprise, but when the pain kicks in it goes off like a firework-all at once. Horrible sensations coursing through my whole body.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" I shriek out from the pain.

"You calling for your boyfriend or something? Huh?!" The leader crouches down next to me and yells into my face, rolling me over onto my back before continuing.

"I'll tell you something," A kick to my stomach.

"Your boyfriend," A foot crushing down on my neck.

"Isn't coming to save you," Another kick, into my chest this time.

"No one is coming," An elbow to my face.

"To save you!" He hisses at me, spitting in my face with the last remark. I start to cry, salty liquid running pathetically down my face.

"Aw, are you gonna cry now? Well then I'd better keep giving you things to cry about." The leader brings his hand to my skin again, but he doesn't beat me with it. He runs it over my body, feeling me up. It feels disgusting, this man is disgusting. He starts to do the same with his tongue, running its course surface all over my body. I can hear him moan as he does it, testing the limits of what I can put up with. My arms and legs are held down by his underlings but I still try to release myself, I can't just sit here and take this.

"Damn you taste good." The man smirks out, his tongue rolling over my face, forcing me to close my eyes as he licks over them. His hand reaches down and grabs my crotch through my clothes while grinding onto it with his own, making me groan from the feeling. I can't even count the number of times I have called out in pain.

"Akashi will, protect me." I proclaim to the men, sure that he will come. He said he was going to be gone all day, meaning he is busy. He doesn't know what's happening to me. He has no reason to come and save me. But he has to. I know he will. He will protect me. As I feel another jerking punch to my stomach I forget all the bad things about Akashi. I remember the Akashi I love. I know he would protect me. He has to!

"Can your precious Akashi stop me from doing this?!" The leader rips away my shirt while one of his underlings does the same to my pants.

"No!" I cry, thrusting my hands up to stop them. They brush my efforts aside easily, pinning my hands behind me while they take off my underwear, my last protection. I scream out. 'Stop!' 'No!' 'Akashi!' None of it helps. I try to struggle, to loosen their hold at least a little. But they don't budge. I can't move.

"I'm going to like this." The disgusting man laughs out. I spit in his face, the only act of protest I am capable of.

"You little asshole!" I am met with a punch to the side of my face and an elbow digging into my chest.

"You wanna pull that crap? Then I do you like this." He flips me back onto my stomach, banging my chin and forehead on the concrete. I start to cough up blood below me, but none of them care. My head is being pushed to the ground, I can't see anything but the growing pool of my blood below me, but I can hear the sound of zippers coming down behind me, terrified of what that means.

"No, you're not Akashi, You can't do this!" I shriek out, tears and blood streaming down my face. I feel something, a finger I think, running up my thigh. All too suddenly the finger goes higher, and turns into an entire fist as it forces its way inside me, into the hole that only Akashi has been. It hurts. It burns and it hurts and I scream out again and again.

"Aaagh, no! Nooo!" I can feel blood trickling from my hole, the mans knuckles ripping my body apart. This is not ok. I am not ok. It hurts. Oh god it hurts so much! I want to die. It hurts so much. I'd rather die than keep going. I beg, just let me die. It hurts too much. I can't deal with the pain.

"Hehe, do you like that you little slut?" The leader taunts me, I whimper in pain. All my strength to retaliate gone. I can't do anything. Broken and bleeding, I am helpless. I feel another fist impact with my face, one of his underlings. I barely even notice, too focused on the pain the leader is inflicting on me.

"How about the real thing now?" No. Only Akashi has been inside me like that. I don't want another mans erection inside of me. I don't want it. I open my mouth to scream out no, but all that comes out is laboured breath and a weak excuse for a voice. The only reason I am even still conscious is the pain coursing through me, keeping me awake.

"Don't worry, I'm sure all this blood leaking out of you will lube me up." The man laughs and I think to myself; this is it. He's going to do it. I can't stop him. Akashi isn't here to save me. I will myself to cry but I've run out of tears.

"Well well, what do we have here?" That voice. I know that voice. I would know that voice anywhere. If he's here then I am safe. He will protect me. Before any of the men have any time to react I am screaming out.

"Akashi! Akashi please! Save me!" I use all my energy to cry out to him, managing to force my head up to look him in eyes, to show him my pathetic blood and tear soaked face. The men loosen their grip on me for a second, preoccupied by Akashi's sudden appearance.

"Who the hell are you bastard?" The leader shouts at Akashi, but that won't faze him. I know Akashi.

"Who am I? I am the boyfriend of the boy you have abused, assaulted and beaten. And I will not let you touch him for another second." He threatens the man before leaping into action, kicking both of the underlings off of me in one strike. The leader stands up for a moment- hastily zipping back up his pants- to face Akashi. I take the chance to scramble away, sitting against a wall to watch.

"How dare you touch my men. You're dead." The leader brings a knife out of his pocket, holding it up to face Akashi. Akashi only smirks and retorts.

"I'm dead, you say? I believe you got that wrong. You dirtied my beautiful Tetsuya the second you placed your filthy hands on him. You made him cry, you made him bleed, you dared to touch him where only I do." I can see the rage building in Akashi's face. The two fight while he talks, dancing around each other with killing intent. Akashi lands a blow to the side of the others face, then to his stomach, and finally a sweeping kick that brings him down to the ground.

"Learn your place, worthless scum." Akashi looks down on the man with a look of pure evil, crushing once of his feet into the mans neck to keep him down, like they did to me before.

"Please, don't kill me." The leader whimpers, begging pathetically for his life. So quickly making a complete 180 in his attitude. When I see Akashi's face I know that he's not going to listen. He plans on killing this man.

"As if you were in a position to make demands of me." Akashi pulls out a pair of sharpened scissors from his pocket before continuing.

"I'm going to use these, and I'm going to start by cutting off your dick, slowly and painfully. Because you dared to try and put it inside my Tetsuya. Then, I'm going to cut off your fingers, because you touched my Tetsuya with them. After that I'm going to gouge out your eyes, because you laid your unworthy gaze on my Tetsuya. And if you're still alive after I'm finished, I'll fix that." His eyes have clouded over, he's not in control of himself anymore. All he can think about is killing this man. I can't let him. He came to save me. When I was in danger he was the one I called, the one I wanted to be with. It should have been impossible but he came to me when I desperately needed him and he protected me. Now I have to return the favour. I crawl over the him inch by inch while he taunts the man by running his scissors down his body, opening up a scar all the way to his crotch. My legs hurt. My head hurts. I don't even know how to name all the body parts that are screaming in pain. But I have to get to Akashi.

"Akashi! You don't need to kill him!" I yell, flinging myself off the ground and into him. He instantly drops the scissors and embraces me, catching my battered body and holding it safe within his embrace. I feel so warm, his arms latched tightly around me and my face buried in his chest. It is such a good pace to be.

"Tetsuya?" He questions me, shocked by my sudden actions. I lean up and bring my lips to his. It is not a good kiss, it is messy and filed with my blood. But It is also filled with my love for Akashi and it manages to calm him down.

"Thank you so much for saving me Akashi. I knew you would come, I waited for you. But you've done enough. You don't need to kill him." I plead with my boyfriend, begging him to let this vile man live. I will never forgive what he has done to me. I hate him. But he doesn't deserve to die, no one does. Akashi looks at me as if he wants to do what I've asked, but just can't bring himself to.

"But he hurt you, he hurt my Tetsuya, I won't allow anyone to hurt the one I love." Love. Akashi said he loved me. Now I know for sure that the old him is back, the one who always protects me and tells me he loves me. The tears come again, but their tears of happiness this time. My Akashi is here with me, he's protected me and he's telling me he loves me.

"Akashi, I love you too, so much. So don't make me watch you kill someone. I don't want to see that." Akashi nods at me and drops his scissors, looking at the ripped mess that used to be my clothes on the ground, and giving me his jacket to wear. Luckily it's a long jacket, and falls just above my knees. I can still smell Akashi on it. We sit together for a little while, in each others arms. Akashi strokes his hand down my back methodically, whispering into my ear that he's sorry, and that I'm going to be all right. After a few minutes of this, he helps me stand up and lets me lean against him as he calls the police, demanding that they send a car straight away. When he hears one of the men groaning on the ground, he gives them another kick to the head, knocking them out completely while we wait for police to take them away.

"You're really my Akashi aren't you? The one that loves me." I mutter, half to myself and half to Akashi. He looks down at me with a smile- not the sadistic smile he's worn lately, a genuine one of happiness.

"Of course Tetsuya, I'm Akashi Seijuro. Your Akashi Seijuro. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am though. For a while now, I've felt like I've been possessed by someone else, some demon hiding in my body and speaking through my mouth. I've been watching myself as if I was a ghost, looking at all the horrible things I've done to you and screaming out 'No!' but not being able to do anything, completely helpless…" I can feel the trauma in Akashi's words, realising how hard it is for him to say them. What he says explains everything I've been through the last few months. I was right, that Akashi was not the one I used to know. He was cruel and hurtful and he didn't care about me. But that person is not the same person as the one embracing me right now. I have no intention of blaming any of his actions on the boy I love. I grab hold of him just a little bit tighter as he continues, wanting to treasure him now that whatever was possessing him is gone.

"I had a meeting with some clients of my fathers business today and one of them suggested speaking at the park near here to get some fresh air. While we were there I heard someone calling my name. Someone shrieking it out as if their life depended on it, then I realised it was you. Your screams woke the real me up, and I didn't even bother saying goodbye to the clients. I ran towards the sound, so afraid of what I would find. I thought I would find you dead. I was so scared that I wouldn't make it in time to save you." He chokes out his words, starting to cry. I've never seen Akashi cry before, not once. I bring my arm up and wipe his tears on my jacket, not wanting to see his face in pain.

"What matters is that you did make it in time, you were there for me." I reassure him, and in return he looks at me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Looking at his face now makes me feel so privileged, just me being alive is enough to make someone as amazing as Akashi this happy. I can't believe my own luck. I let my head rest on his shoulder and within a few minutes I can hear sirens coming towards us. But when the police cars drive up closer, all I can see is a blur of blue and red lights. I start to feel feint, the aftereffects of all my injuries finally hitting me. I look down at myself, blood everywhere, barely standing. I lean further into Akashi as I loose control of my body.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now Akas-." My eyes are closed before I even finish talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akashi's POV:**

"He's been seriously injured, I don't even know where to start. Multiple broken ribs, internal bleeding, brain trauma, his wind pipe is severely damaged, it would have only taken a miniscule amount of added force to crush it entirely. To tell you the truth he's lucky to be alive; he suffered massive blood loss before the ambulance arrived, and if any of the hits to his head had been angled differently, they could have caved in his skull. I don't see him being discharged any time in the next few months." My heart sinks as the doctor goes through his list. The moment I saw Tetsuya I knew his injuries were bad. When he looked up at me with his eyes so full of fear, blood dripping down his face, I was prepared to burn down the world if it would stop his suffering.

"I have to say though, he's really a fighter; your boyfriend. If he had given up his will to live, then I would probably be telling you much worse news right now. But he was strong, you should be proud of him." I take solace in the doctors words, he's right; Tetsuya is strong. He is amazing, and so much more than someone like me deserves.

"Thank you doctor, is it all right if I go see him now?" I ask him, desperate to simply be with my Tetsuya. He nods and tells me that he probably isn't awake right now, but that I can sit by him at least.

I thank the doctor for his help and walk into Tetsuya's room to be greeted by all sorts of machines, and an unconscious Tetsuya. I walk closer to him and place my hand on his face, caressing his soft skin, so badly injured by those mens touch. It hurts me so much to see him like this, the medical staff have wrapped bandages all over him, an Iv is slowly dripping into him, keeping him alive. The beeping from the machine next to his bed symbolising his heart beat continues on without interruption. I still want to murder the despicable people who put him in this state. But that is no longer something I can decide, those mens lives are in the hands of the police now.

The more I think about the men the more I despise myself. I can say what I want about them, but that doesn't change the fact that I have done the exact same thing as them. I have done unspeakable things to Tetsuya. I forced him to have sex with me when he didn't want to, when he told me I was hurting him I simply ignored him, only caring about my own pleasure. I stopped kissing him with love, stopped treating him with any love at all. I may have never hurt him this badly, but he came away from sex with me with bruises and injuries every time.

I want to blame it on someone else, to tell myself; 'You weren't acting normally, you were taken over by some… some horrible other personality. You didn't hurt Tetsuya.' But I can't. Whether it was the real me, or some fake imitation, these hands still hurt him, they put him through so much.

"Akashi? Is that you?" In a quiet voice, almost too soft to hear, Tetsuya calls out to me. I look down to see him struggling to open his eyes, still tired after sleeping for so long. I reach down and grab a hold of his hand, seeking its warmth.

"Yes Tetsuya, I'm here." I whisper back into his ear as he finally manages to open his eyes. As he notices my hand, he laces his fingers through mine.

"It's good to see you, the real you. I know I've said it already, but thank you for saving me." He thanks me, his voice so innocent. Why doesn't he understand that I'm not worthy of his words? He should be cursing me, not saying thank you.

"You're welcome, I couldn't have lived with myself if I had let them… If I had-" I can't say it out loud. If I had let them rape you, if I had let them kill you. That is what they were going to do, but I cannot bring the words past my throat.

"It's ok, I know what you want to say." The boy I love reassures me, gripping my hand tighter. He is looking at me with such a pure smile, love clear on his face. Why? I don't deserve his smile, I can't stand it.

"How, how can you look at me like that?!" I snap, screaming out all of a sudden.

"I hurt you! I did all those things to you! I'm a terrible person! How can you look at me like you love me?!" I wrench my hand away from his and stand up, knocking the chair I was sitting on to the ground. Tetsuya looks at up at as if he's not surprised, that he knew I would act like this.

"Akashi, please don't say such bad things about yourself. You're not a bad person, you're kind, strong, and you protect me when I'm in danger." How can he still think so positively about me? I don't deserve to be treated this kindly! I don't! My body starts to shake from frustration.

"Stop treating me like I'm a saint! Making up excuses about me being possessed isn't good enough! Even if the person inside me wasn't the real me, it was still a part of me! Everything that person did, everything they thought, it's all me!" I scream out, not caring who hears me, looking down at my hands in horror.

"These hands hurt you! They made you cry out in pain… I can't do this after all. I can't look at you without remembering everything I've done. If I stay with you who knows what I'll do, the other me might come back and I can't put you through that again. Goodbye." I hear Tetsuya calling out to me to wait, to reconsider, to stay with him. He begs me, 'please don't go, please!' But I walk away regardless, keeping my head low to hide my tears. I had hoped I would be able to fix our relationship, but I can't. It's all my fault, I've ruined everything…

***Suddenly scene change***

I haven't seen Tetsuya since I walked away from him. Every day I go to the hospital and ask how he's doing, and every day the doctors tell me that he is improving, but that it'll still be a while before he's fully healed. They ask me if I want to see him, but I tell them no each time. As long as he is safe that is enough for me.

_"It's not enough though, is it? You want to see him, you want to hold him." _No! The same voice that has been haunting me for months now is back, the voice that drove me to hurt Tetsuya. I shout back at it inside my head.

"You're wrong! I can hold back my desire to see him. I am not weak."

_"But you are, you're so much weaker than me. Just keeping me out of your head is so much work for you, one day it's going to be too much. You won't be able to keep me from taking control forever." _My demon hisses back before disappearing into the recesses of my mind. I crumple to the floor, exhausted. He is wrong about so much, but he is right when he says it is hard for me to keep him away. I am always resisting his influence, hearing his voice in the back of my mind, but I won't let him control me anymore. I try to think of other things to distract myself. Lately I've become a lot more involved in my fathers business, the never ending work there has been my distraction. I give my father a call, letting him know that I'll be coming down to his office. He lets me know what areas need my assistance, and I nod my head as he goes. I promise him I'll be there within half an hour and gather up my coat, locking my door behind me as I leave.

**Kuroko's POV:**

"Please, even if it's just for an hour, let me go see him." I beg my doctor, pleading with him to let me see Akashi. It's been weeks since he's come to visit me, my doctors tell me when he comes to the hospital and asks them about how I'm doing, but that's as far as he ever goes. I know he's worried about me, he wouldn't come here every day if he wasn't. So why won't he just come and see me? Why doesn't he understand that I don't blame him? I've forgiven him, all I want is to be with him, but he won't let that happen.

"I'm sorry, but you're simply not well enough to be let out. You can barely walk to your rooms bathroom, and that's 5 metres from your bed. I wish I could, but there's no way I can authorize it."

"I could go out in a wheelchair! One of the doctors or nurses here could escort me. I'll take an Iv bag or whatever you want with me, I promise." He can't say no to this, if someone from the hospital is with me then I'll be fine. I can tell that he's at least considering letting me go, so I wait patiently for his response; not wanting to rush him and get a no as a result.

"I guess, if it's under those conditions, I can let you go. But it'll only be for an hour, and both me and a nurse will be accompanying you. And when you see him we won't be able to leave and give you any privacy, we'll have to stay with you." My face lights up with a smile, he said yes!

"That's ok, I don't care if you listen to us or not, I just need to see him." I beam truthfully, at this point; I don't care what I have to do. If I had to swim across an ocean in my still recovering body then I would do it, I would do anything to see Akashi.

"Ok then, I'll go to administration now and let them know I've given my permission and am taking you out. You can get changed into regular clothes but I don't want you doing anything more until I'm back, understood?" I nod my head and tell him that yes, I understand. Once he is gone I get up and take laboured steps to the cupboard the hospital gave me for my things. I choose a long sleeve top and jeans-to cover up all thee bandages and blue and black patches on me- I don't want to make Akashi see me injured again. I put on a hat so that Akashi won't have to see the scars from where I was operated on, or the lack of hair atop my head. The doctors told me they only needed to shave half of my hair off to do the operations they needed to, but I told them to just get rid of it all. It would look even worse to have one side of fully grown hair and one bald side. I'm not completely bald now, but only a few centimetre or two of hair has managed to grow back over the last few weeks.

"Kuroko kun? I have your wheelchair here for you." A nurse calls out to me from the door to my room, and I hobble over to her, sitting down in the chair. She wheels me down to the lobby where my doctor is waiting for us. As we walk outside the hospital and into the fresh air and sun, it hits me. I am going to see Akashi. Within minutes I am going to be with my boyfriend. I can't wait. My doctor asks me where he house is, but I tell him to go to his fathers companies headquarters instead. If I know Akashi at all, that's where he'll be. He won't be able to stop himself from seeing me if he's just sitting around at home, he'll need to distract himself.

**Akashi's POV:  
**"Excuse me sir, there's someone waiting in the lobby to see you." One of my fathers workers runs up to me and bows down while speaking.

"For me? I don't believe I have any appointments today, did they leave a name?" I ask him, confused as to who has suddenly decided to pay me a visit. If it is a customer then I will have to remind them that I am not a man who can be called upon at their leisure, that they require an appointment if they'd like to speak to me at work.

"He said his name was Tetsuya, he was with-"

"Send him away." I cut off the worker before he can finish his sentence, harsh with my words.

"Excuse me sir?"

"I said, send him away. I don't want to see him." I want to see him. I want to see Tetsuya so badly that it hurts, but I can't. What is he thinking, coming to visit me at work? He's not well enough to be out of the hospital!

"I'm sorry to be insolent, but he said that if you said no, to tell you this; 'Please Akashi, I just want to see you. I don't blame you for hurting me, I forgive you. So just come and see me.' " Even though he's not the one saying them, Tetsuya's words break down all the barriers I have worked hard to build. This is exactly why I never went to his room at the hospital, even if the doctors told me he was asleep. I knew that the second I saw him, or the instant he talked to me, I would have no choice but to become a part of his life again. I can not stop myself.

"I'll go and see him, take care of what I'm doing here." I tell the worker and walk towards the entry to the building, all the while knowing that it is a bad idea.

_"No, no. It's a good idea Seijuro. Give in to your desires, you want Tetsuya. You don't just want to see him, you want to touch him, to be inside of him. If he forgives you for hurting him then there's nothing to stop you. He even delivered himself to you." _I do my best to ignore the voice but it pierces into my mind, trying to convince me of its evil ways. I bolt my feet to the ground and stop walking. I can't do this after all. He's here, the other me is right here within my mind, I can't see Tetsuya like this. I'll hurt him again.

_"We're going to see him, you can't stop us."_ My legs start to move against my will, I struggle to gain control of my consciousness but it's a battle I'm losing. I've been fighting against it so hard for so long, I can't beat it now.

"No! I won't let you take me over! I will protect Tetsuya, he told me that he believes I can protect him!" I scream inside my head, digging my feet into the ground. But my resistance is too late. Just ahead, I can see him. Sitting in a wheelchair next to a doctor and a nurse. Tetsuya.

_"Looks like your big proclamations inside your head just weren't enough to stop me, such a shame for you." _I feel myself falling into darkness, unable to control myself. My body just keeps on walking though, until it is right in front of Tetsuya. I scream out to Tetsuya; 'No! That's not me! Don't look so happy, he's evil!' But the sound only echoes within my mind. I am still conscious, I am aware of everything around me, but I can't do anything more than that; I can only watch.

**Kuroko's POV:**

"Akashi! I'm so happy to see you finally!" I motion for Akashi to lean down as I call out, and when he does I wrap my arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace and refusing to let him go. I find myself crying just from the sight of him, so happy to finally have him here with me after so long.

"I missed you Tetsuya, but I don't like that you've come to me with others. I'd like you two to leave now." Akashi pulls away from me and addressing my doctor and nurse. His voice is different than usual, harsher somehow. It can't be, is this the other him? No, no no no. This can't be happening. The Akashi I know came back, he told me what had happened to him and he told me how sorry he was for letting himself be possessed like that. But when I look up into his eyes I can tell, those aren't the eyes that love me.

"I'm sorry sir but we need to stay with him at all time, he's still not fully recovered." My doctor tells Akashi, not grasping the situation like I have. I tug on his coat to grab his attention, trying to whisper to him so that Akashi doesn't notice.

"I changed my mind, please take me away. This isn't the person I want to talk to." I am so scared of the man in front of me. It is not Akashi, it is some demon wearing his face. I need to get away.

"What was that Tetsuya? You don't want to see me? Didn't you come all the way here for that though?" Akashi leans down to my level again and gets right up to my face, clearly having heard what I said. I can't stop myself from shaking in fear.

"It's too bad, I was so looking forward to seeing you. I can't let you leave after you came all the way here, can I?" I feel his nails digging into the skin on my arm, drawing tiny droplets of blood. I flinch away from his touch.

"Please sir, you can't treat him roughly, he's still-ugh!" Akashi flicks his leg around and sends my doctor flying into the wall before he can finish his sentence. I can hear a horrible cracking noise when he impacts with the concrete surface.

"No! Akashi, I know you're in there! The real you, please stop him!" I cry out for Akashi's help, horrified at the sight of my doctor lying limply on the ground. My nurse screams as well, a high pitched voice as she asks desperately for someone to come and help. A few security guards hear her and come running, but they don't stand a chance against Akashi. He disarms one of them and uses his baton to knock the rest out, turning back to me once he's done dealing with them.

"Stay away from me! You aren't Akashi!" I shriek but it does no help. He takes a step towards me, I reach down and try to wheel myself away. He keeps coming, putting his hands on either side of my chair. I push myself off the chair and start crawling, anything that will get me away from this man possessing the one I love. He is on me within seconds, roughly picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder. A worker comes running to see what all the noise is about, but stops in his tracks when he sees Akashi.

"Tell my father I'll be going home now." He dismisses the man and walks out of the building with me. I kick and scream, trying to be as much of a menace as I can.

"Can you hear me Akashi? You have to fight back! You can't let him control you!" I say everything that I can think of to try and bring my Akashi back, but no matter what I say he won't return.

"Oh would you shut up with all the screaming, 'Akashi save me! Akashi, help me!' You sound so weak, just like him. The Akashi you know isn't coming back, I'm in control of him." The monster inside Akashi mocks me, continuing to take me away while he does. I can't accept his words. Akashi is strong, he wouldn't let himself be taken over again like this. I know he can hear me, that he's still conscious somewhere.

"No, he wouldn't lose to you. He wouldn't!" I protest, obstinate in my belief. For a second I think that my words might have worked, Akashi takes me off his shoulder and lowers me to the ground. I look up hopefully, but it's the same eyes.

"Ugh!" I groan as his fist hits me in the stomach, knocking the air from my lungs. I start to fall to the ground but he grabs me before I can. His punch is worse than any of the ones given to me weeks ago by those men, I am almost unconscious within an instant.

"If you had just shut up I wouldn't have had to knock you out." Akashi mutters to himself as he puts me back on his shoulder and starts to walk again. I don't hear anything he says after that, I simply fall into blackness, into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I'm very lazy and procrastinate literally 90% of the time. But it's here now so yay~ Also next chapter will be the last chapter so look forward to that!**

**Kuroko's POV:**

"It's time for you to wake up, Tetsuya." I faintly hear a voice calling out to me, but I don't answer it. I go to open my eyes but they ignore my efforts, too tired to do anything but stay closed.

"I said, it's time for you to wake up." The voice tells me again, more forcefully this time. I try to ignore it , tuning out the sound and falling back into sleep.

"Don't say I didn't try and do this nicely." The voice continues, and a second later I am hit by a blast of freezing cold water, ripped away from sleep instantly. I burst up in the bed and sit up, staring wide eyed at my surroundings. I am in Akashi's room, and right in front of me, Akashi is holding a now empty bucket.

"Finally decided to grace my with your presence, Tetsuya?" It takes me a moment to register what Akashi is saying, trying to remember what I am doing here.

"Akashi, why am I in your room?" I drawl out in confusion. Akashi looks down at me and smirks.

"You really don't know? I guess I do more damage than I thought when I knocked you out. But that doesn't matter now, it'll be easier for me if you don't remember. " His words trigger something in my mind, a memory. I try to use the fragments of memory to create an image in my mind but its no good. It's like trying to put a puzzle together when you only have half the pieces; it just doesn't work. I look around the room for something that that will make me remember. My eyes fall upon a mirror and I see myself; short hair, a few scars. I remember these scars, they're from the three men! The ones who tried to… to rape me. But they didn't. Why didn't they?

"Anyway, it's nice to have you all alone like this, we haven't gotten to have sex in such a long time and it's made me quite impatient." Akashi purrs out, but something's not right. His voice... It's too harsh. When I look up at his eyes, shining with evil intent, the final pieces of my puzzle come into place. It was Akashi who saved me from those men, but not the same Akashi standing before me now. This Akashi, he took me away when I left the hospital, he took me here against my will. His fingers run up my legs, I shiver in fear before bursting into action.

No! I remember you, you fiend. You're not Akashi." I pull my legs away from the imposter and sit up, looking to see whether the door is locked. It isn't. I sweep my legs over the side of the bed and hit the ground running, one thing going through my mind; "I have to get away from this man'. I make it two steps before I am ripped back, a hand digging into my arm. I hit the bed with a thump, but the soft surface cushions the impact.

"Did you really think you could get away from me that easily? I may not be the Akashi you know but I'm just as strong as him." He gives me a sadistic smile.

"I didn't want to hurt my Tetsuya **too **much, but I guess I'll have to if I want you to be properly disciplined." He says to me, feigning reluctance. It is painfully obvious how much he wants to hurt me, how much pleasure it will bring him. He tries to resume his actions from before but I struggle as much as I can, making it difficult for him. Despite my efforts though, he is in total control of me. His hands are firmly holding down my arms, his legs lie over top of mine trapping me. I feel so helpless. I am lying here with someone kissing me but I just feel so alone. I feel bursts of pain from my jaw to my neck and realise that he has started biting me. He looks up for a moment to look upon the pained expression on my face and chuckles.

"Oh Tetsuya, you're so pretty when you're scared." He laughs as he forces my clothes off, I fight against him but am left naked in almost no time. He stares at the faded scars and bruises still on my body, reaching into his pocket as he does so.

"Look at this, all your injuries are pretty much healed, I can barely see them! But don't worry, I'll fix that for you." Akashi waves the pair of scissors he pulled from his pocket in the air before bringing them down to my stomach. The cold touch of metal stings, but it gets much worse than that. The blades dig into my skin, following the barely visible lines of old scars.

"Aaaah! Please, s-stop!" I yelp out as the man above me ignores my cries, continuing to open up my skin. None of the cuts he makes are too deep, they only go just below the surface-enough to cause me immense pain, but not enough to threaten my life. His smile widens as I continue to scream, it is a sickening sight. It is not the smile I love, it is evil and sadistic and it scares me. To be honest though, I don't know how I should be feeling; terrified or enraged. I want to be angry, to muster up my courage and knock this monster off of me, but I am too afraid to. All I can do is cry out for help.

"Please Akashi, don't let him do this to me." I weep out pathetically, begging my lover for the hundredth time to save me. I know how pathetic it is that I can't protect myself, but right now I don't care about my pride or anything like that.

"I thought I told you to stop crying out for his help when I took you from my work, he's not going to save you." The imposter snaps out in annoyance, not happy about the mention of his counter part; the owner of the body he has stolen. I can use this, I think to myself. I am to afraid to speak the bold words at first, but I do manage to spit them out.

"What, are you afraid that you won't be able to stop him if he fights you? Because you should be, Akashi is strong; and he always protects me." I am surprised by my own confidence, but regret my words almost immediately. I had hoped that my words might have shaken his resolve and let the real Akashi take back over, but if anything I've done the opposite.

"What did you say to me?" He demands from me, a look of pure insanity on his face. My fear returns instantly.

"You dare to speak against me? You are mine. I own you, you are nothing but my toy." He starts to shake me violently as he screams. My head bangs against the wooden head rest at the top of the bed again and again. A slight trickle of blood starts to drip from the back of my head. I go to scream in pain, but all that comes out is a low continuous moan.

"You would be nothing without me! You are my possession, so I will do whatever I want to do! I don't love you, I don't kiss you or make love to you. I fulfil my own pleasure, and you are simply a way to do that. If I want to have sex with you then I will, but it is not for your pleasure. You're just my slut. Someone like you has no right to talk back to me." He screams at me, he yells at me. His voice rings in my ears and hurts me. I know it's not my Akashi, I know that. But it hurts so much to hear those words come out of his mouth. I love Akashi, he is the most important person in the world to me. So seeing him brought to this level, hearing him tell me all these horrible things is something I simply can not deal with. I start to cry and don't even bother trying to hold back my tears; I know it wouldn't work anyway.

"Akashi, how can you say that?" I mumble out with tears in my eyes, ready to just give up on the world, on everything. I find it harder and harder to remember that this isn't the real Akashi, and all I can pay attention to is the fact that his mouth is the one saying these things. I don't care what happens to me now. I don't care what this imposter does to me. I don't care about anything anymore, I just feel hollow.

**Akashi's POV:**

"Akashi, how can you say that?" His words break my heart. I shriek out; 'It's not me! I would never say anything like that to you!' But my words just aren't strong enough, they don't make it through. I can see my arms moving without my volition. They stop banging Tetsuya against the bed and move down to unbuckle my belt and take off my pants. The demon inside me takes his erection and shoves it roughly into Tetsuya's mouth, forcing him to suck him off. I hear Tetsuya moan in discomfort as he chokes. I want to help him but I can't even move a finger.

"Akashi, please…" Tetsuya groans out half-heartedly, as if he knows his cries of help will be pointless before he even says them. It hurts me to think that he has that little faith in me, but I can't blame him for it. He's been calling out to me again and again, begging me to save him, to rescue him from the monster inside me. But I haven't been there for him, all I've done is watched pathetically as he is assaulted. He might have lost his faith in me but that doesn't mean I can just give up. I have won this battle before. When Tetsuya was being attacked by those horrible men I was able to take my body back. I can do it again now. I struggle to take back control of my body, taking advantage of the other me being distracted by Tetsuya. I feel the sensation of cumming into Tetsuya's mouth, and I hear him cough up the liquid.

"Don't you dare cough it up. You're my slut, you'll drink it." Tetsuya starts to cry as he licks up the white liquid from the bed. He's in so much pain, so much agony. I can barely stand to watch this, I need to stop it now.

'Get out of my body!' I hiss out, finally finding my voice. The other me snaps to attention the instant I do, aware of my presence.

_Oh, you're still conscious? I thought I'd gotten rid of you for good last time. Tch, just shut up and let me have my fun._ I feel a stinging in my head as he talks back to me, but I ignore it. It is nothing compared to the pain Tetsuya is going through.

'No! I won't let you have Tetsuya any longer, and I won't let you control me!' I declare, fighting back. I can visualise myself running desperately through a dark corridor, pushing past all the obstacles that come my way, when finally I see a light just up ahead. I squint and see the light is a gate, the gate to my mind. Standing in front of it is someone who looks very much like me, in almost every way. But his eyes are not mine, in this world of fantasy within my body I see his eyes as deep black holes void of any light. They are the eyes of a demon.

_You're interupting my time with Tetsuya, I won't forgive you. _The demon spits out at me, hatred practically dripping from his words. I don't waste time on words, I leap onto him; pushing him down to the ground before he can defend himself. I completely overpower him, when he struggles underneath my weight I simply crush my elbow down on his neck, stiffing his resistance.

_How can you beat me? How?! I tore down the walls you had in place and snaked my way inside! I tormented you for years, how do you still have enough strength to fight back?_ The vile being below me is dumbfounded, not understanding how I all of a sudden have mustered the strength to kick him out of my mind.

'You made me weak, that's true. You tortured me endlessly, and after a while I just couldn't take it any more; and I lost to you. I let you take control, but no matter what you did to me; I never lost myself entirely. I stayed locked up in the depths of my mind, only able to watch you use my body. When I saw you hurting Tetsuya though, it gave me the strength I needed to take my body back. The sight of the person I love so much being hurt by some demon like you moved me to action, I knew that whatever I had to do; I had to save Tetsuya.' The feelings I would usually never admit come bursting out of me, ending up as a rant directed at my demon. My hands grip onto his throat and strangle him. I watch as the life drains out of his face, and his body fades away into my subconscious. I do not feel remorse for exterminating him. This, this thing was never alive to begin with, it was just a parasite preying on my mind, no one would feel sorry for something like that.

"Tetsuya, it's me." I bring myself out of my subconscious world and back to real one and go to speak to Tetsuya but find myself more tired than I had thought. I guess taking back your body from an evil demon, second personality, parasite- whatever you want to call it- takes more out of you than you'd think. I lean forward and lay my head on Tetsuya's chest for a minute, ignoring the blood seeping down it and simply enjoying his warmth. I am too tired to talk to him, but finally being able to touch him again like this is enough for now.

"Akashi? Is that really you?" My lover asks me with enthusiasm. I raise my head just high enough to see the smile lining his face and nod at him, managing a smile of my own.

"You did it! You really did come and save me when I called out for you! I knew you would, I knew you could beat your inner demons." Tetsuya congratulates me, but I'm only half listening. The other half of my attention is focused on the feeling of Tetsuya against me, something I've missed for so long. When was the last time I touched him like this? Fully in control of my body, without fear of someone coming to take it away from me? At the least, months ago; but maybe even longer than a year ago. The memories are fuzzy in my mind; I can't remember exactly when the demon took me over for the first time. But I don't need to linger on those thoughts now, those days are behind me. Tetsuya forgave me for it in the hospital; back then I didn't accept his forgiveness, but I feel like now; I finally can. I let myself lie down for just a little while longer before sitting up and looking upon Tetsuya's battered body. Every single scar which had been left on him from the three delinquents has been opened back up, fresh blood slowing to a trickle seeping from the wounds.

"I need to get you back to the hospital." There are so many other things I need to say, first and foremost being; 'I'm sorry.' But that can wait until I know Tetsuya is safe.

"I am in pretty bad shape aren't I? But just promise me that you'll come and visit me at least once a week while I'm there!" Tetsuya laughs back to me in a surprisingly cheerful tone. For him to smile at me and laugh like this so soon after the terrors the other me put him through, it just shows how strong he really is. It makes me so proud to be able to call him mine.

"I'll visit you every single day Tetsuya, like I should have from the start. I promise that whatever happens, I'll never leave you alone again." I say with conviction, knowing that I will do whatever it takes to keep my promise. Tetsuya tries to stand up to gather his clothes, but I gently push him back down onto the bed, ensuring him that I can get them for him. I first put my own pants back on, and then help Tetsuya into his clothes; wiping down all his wounds with a wet tissue beforehand. Once Tetsuya's wounds are clean and we are both clothed, I find my phone and dial emergency services; asking for an ambulance to be sent to my address.

"Hey Akashi, tell me one thing before the paramedics get here; and you're not allowed to lie about it. Is the other you gone for good this time?" Tetsuya calls me over from the bed and questions me.

"He's gone Tetsuya. I finally managed to get rid of him for good. It hurt me so much watching him treat you so terribly, but then when I avoided you it hurt just as much, even though I knew that me doing so was keeping you safe. We won't ever have to go through something like that again." My words make Tetsuya smile even brighter, but I'm not done talking yet; I have more that I need to say.

"There's still something I need to tell you though. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it. I'm sorry Tetsuya, I'm so sorry. For letting myself be controlled by someone else, for hurting you, for everything." I look Tetsuya in the eyes as I plead for his forgiveness, but he doesn't give me an answer in words. Instead he just leans forward and brushes his lips against mine in an intimate kiss. His lips are impossibly soft and just feel so right against mine.

"Does that answer your question?" Tetsuya pulls away for a second to ask me and I nod in return, in too much of a hurry to say something back. I bring my hands to his back and bring him back to the same distance we were at before and he lets me without hesitation. I start to kiss him again with more urgency this time, but I am still carefu to be gentle and not hurt him. We spend a while like this before we hear a knock at the door and are forced to split apart. I stand up to get the door but feel a slight tug on my shirt. I look down to see Tetsuya holding on to me, stopping me from going.

"Tetsuya?"

"When I'm out of the hospital. The instant I can go home we'll continue from where we left off. Ok?" My cute lover half asks me, half commands me, and oddly; I don't mind him telling me what to do.

"Whatever you say, Te~Tsu~Ya." I retort in a teasing voice, already planning what I will do to him the instant he is free from the hospital. Yes, we are definitely going to continue; and I am going to make sure it is a perfect night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there! I must apologize for the wait on this chapter, but it is out now and has finished off this story! Once I actually got started, this chapter was a lot more fun than the others which had a lot more drama and the like, so hopefully you will like it too! Review/Fav/follow/you know the drill, if you like it or have constructive feedback. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Kuroko's POV:**

"Good morning Kuroko kun, I have some good news for you!" A nurse walks into my room smiling as she does. I know what she's going to say before she says it. She's going to tell me I can go home. I just know it. My doctor told me it would be sometime this week.

"You finally get to go home today! Isn't that exciting?" She bubbles out in an excited voice, telling me the words I had been hoping to hear. I get to go home! It's been so long since I've been in my own house, or anywhere outside of the hospital for that matter. My time here got extended after the incident with the other Akashi kidnapping me, and I was stuck in here for another 2 months. Akashi did keep his promise though, I may not have been able to go home but I still got to see him every day. I would ask the nurses constantly; 'Has Akashi called the front desk to tell then he's on his way yet?' or 'Do you think he will come in the morning or the afternoon today?' Him visiting was the best part of my days, and the only thing which helped me keep my sanity in this place of constant routine and boredom.

"I was hoping you would say that. Is Akashi here to take me home?" I ask her hopefully, and when she smiles I know that she will give me a good response.

"He's waiting in the lobby as we speak, and he told me he had a surprise for when you got home as well! But don't tell him I said that, it was meant to be a secret!" The nurse winks as me as she talks about the secret and I thank her for telling me. After I get changed into my normal clothes and gather all my things, the nurse walks me down to the lobby to meet Akashi and sign out of the hospital. My heart starts to beat faster the closer I get to him, I can't help but be excited. I wonder what it is he's going to surprise me with? I think I'll be happy no matter what it is though, as long as it's from him. I just hope he remembers the promise I made him make. The promise to continue where we left off last time.

"Tetsuya! Over here!" His beautiful voice calls me over from the corner of the lobby, and when I look at him my heart almost stops completely. He looks so good! I can't help but think it. He's dressed himself in a very expensive looking suit, and I don't know whether it's got to do with the fact that I haven't been able to spend as much time as I normally would with him lately or not, but he looks especially hot today. Seeing him just makes me so proud to be able to call him my boyfriend. I run over to him, dropping my bags on the floor and focusing on nothing but him. He opens his arms wide for me and I go straight into his embrace, hugging him back and digging my head into the blade of his shoulder.

"Akashi! I'm so happy to see you!" I chirp up at him, happiness dripping from my voice. He looks down at me with a look so full of loving I swear it almost makes me faint.

"You do know we saw each other yesterday right? You don't have to be so dramatic." He chuckles out, but I can tell that he's just joking around.

"It is nice to see you though, and it makes me quite happy that I'll be able to take you home with me today!" He continues on, sharing my happiness about being able to go home. We walk back over to the reception desk still in each others arms and fill out all the final paper work for me to be let out of the hospital. When that is done, the nurses wish me a good day, and tell me that as nice as I've been; they hope they won't be seeing me again, at least not at the hospital. I expect us to have to walk home, but the moment I step outside a limousine is waiting for the pair of us. I guess that's the kind of ride home from the hospital you get when you're as rich as Akashi.

"Was the limo really necessary?" I ask him, half jokingly and half serious. He looks back at me as if I've just said something preposterous.

"Of course it was! It's my Tetsuya's first day out of the hospital, do you really think I would settle for anything but the best for him?" He assures me as I step into the luxurious car, instantly comforted by the soft seats. I try to argue that even if it is my first day out, a limousine is still too elaborate; but he will hear none of it, simply continuing to tell me that nothing less than a limo could possibly be good enough for me.

"Ok then, fine. I'll accept the limousine, thank you. But can I ask where we're going in it? Your place or mine?" I question him, wondering where our destination is. To be honest, I would happy with either; with the amount of time I've spent there Akashi's house is pretty much a second home to me.

"I wanted to make you feel as at home as possible, so we'll be going to your house. I may have made a few… adjustments however." His words excite me and make me wonder what on earth he could have done. I don't question him further though, not wanting to ruin the surprise he's set up for me. Instant, I simply enjoy the high class ride and snuggle into Akashi as we drive along. When we arrive at my house Akashi gets out first and opens the car door open for me, like an old-fashioned gentleman would. We walk up to my front door together, but once again he's the one who opens it.

"Welcome home. Now, I know you might want to see your parents but I've organized for them to be away from home until tonight. After all, you and I have something we need to continue." Akashi says as he holds the door open for me, ushering me inside. I know immediately what he is talking about, the promise I made him make. I decide to have a bit of fun with him first though.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I play dumb, a teasing smile on my face. Akashi just smirks at my question.

"You don't remember? I guess I'll just have to remind you then." His arms are around me before he finishes talking, snaking behind my back and pulling me into him. I lean my body even closer and start to kiss him as we walk inside the door. Akashi closes it with his foot and we move further into the house, standing interlocked in the living room. We've shared kisses while I was in the hospital but they were nothing- a peck on the lips to say hello or goodbye, that sort of thing- what we're sharing right now is infinitely better. His lips are impossibly soft, and they send sensations all around my body as they dance around my own. His grip on my back starts to tighten as he holds me close.

"I've missed this so much." Akashi hums out while he kisses me, I laugh against his lips.

"I have too, more than you can imagine. I hope this isn't all you have planned though." I tease him again, biting playfully at his lips.

"Well, aren't you impatient. I do have a surprise for you though, if you want it." He asks me, but surely he already knows that I wouldn't ever want to say anything other than yes.

"You know I want it, lead the way." My words bring a devilish smile to Akashi's face, and before I know it I am being lifted into the air. I wrap my legs around his waist and let Akashi walk me over to the wall, pushing me against it. He's being assertive with me, but not aggressive. Despite him holding me against the wall I'm not in pain. If anything it just turns me on even more. I get bored of simply kissing him normally and crave something more, sliding my tongue into his mouth and exploring the cavern inside. Despite not having done this in a while, my body remembers the feel of Akashi from so much prior experience. My tongue glides effortlessly through his mouth, making him moan out in pleasure. I feel one of his hands grab under my thighs, and realize that he is finally taking me from the living room to the bedroom; where my surprise is. I start to place butterfly kisses down his jaw as we walk, savoring every piece of skin my lips touch.

"Close your eyes." Akashi takes his lips away from mine for a second to whisper in my ear. I do as he asks, and thankfully he starts kissing me again almost instantly. I hear him fumble for the doorknob for a second before he turns it and opens the door, walking us inside.

"You can't open them yet." He pesters me, I simply nod my head and say 'Yes, yes.' I feel his touch around my loosen before it leaves me entirely as I am gently dropped onto the bed. I can't quite put my finger on what it is, but I can smell something really sweet in here. I hear the sound of a zipper going down and figure out what Akashi must be doing, smiling in anticipation.

"Ok, you can open them now." I take a deep breath in preparation and open my eyes, taking in the scene in front of me. What I see blows me away. The entire room is filled with rose petals, something I've only ever seen done in movie. Below me is an entirely new bed, one that must have been bought by Akashi, and it easily big enough to fit the both of us. Surrounding the bed are boxes upon boxes, wrapped up with a ribbon on each one. And in front of me is the best part of all. Akashi. My Boyfriend. The one I love. Standing naked and beautiful in front of me. I don't even realize at first when I start to cry, so overwhelmed by happiness.

"You did all this for me? Akashi, I, I don't know what to say." I cry out in joy, truly speechless. He always does so much for me, and this time he has simply gone above and beyond my best expectations.

"You don't need to say anything. Your smiling face is enough to make all of this worthwhile. Oh, and if you're wondering about what's in the boxes, they're your presents for being let out of the hospital. Some books, basketball equipment, some vanilla flavoured sweets and a few other things as well. I got everything I could think of that you'd be happy to receive. I hope you like it." He says in the sweetest tone, smiling at me the whole time. The way he says 'I hope you like it' just makes me want to scream out; 'Of course I like it! How could I not!' But I can barely make words through my tears.

"Yes, I love it all! It's, It's perfect." As I say this I think to myself and wonder if I have ever been this happy in my life before. No, surely I've never been this happy ever before.

"I'm glad then, but there is one more present." He teases out as he starts to walk towards me torturously slow, staring me down the whole time.

"Me." He purrs out, making me absolutely sure that it would have been impossible for him to sound any more sensual. His lips find mine again as he climbs on top of me, pushing me down by the chest so that I am lying down. His hands hold my face close to his, as if I would slip away from him if he didn't hold on. He dominates me from above, placing his leg between mine and slowly grinding against my crotch as he continues to kiss me, a little more rough this time. I moan out from the friction, already getting hard from his touch. His hands leave my face and travel further down, starting to undress me by undoing my shirt one button at a time.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to take this slow and enjoy it. But more than that, I just want to make sure I don't hurt you like before." He whispers to me, slipping his hand under my half undone shirt to pinch my nipples, stimulating the skin on my chest as his fingers run over it.

"You don't have to worry so much, the other you is gone now. You're not going to hurt me." I reassure him, but he shakes his head playfully.

"That just won't do Tetsuya. I've hurt you in the past, and it makes me feel absolutely horrible. This time, I'm going to do this right, and make sure all you feel is pleasure." He's being so considerate of me, so impossibly kind. It makes me heart beat so much faster than usual, touched by his compassion towards me.

"You really are the best boyfriend I could ever have." I confess truthfully, kissing him in-between my words. I feel like he wants to make some smart-ass comment like; 'Yeah, I know I am.' But instead he simply smiles at me and nods before focusing his attention back on undressing me. As he undoes the last button on my shirt he pulls it away from my skin and casts it away to the corner of the room, too focused on me to care what happens to it. His tongue starts to explore my now completely exposed chest, running up and down the surface and spending particular amounts of time on my nipples. Spinning around them and making them oh so wet with his saliva. I can't help but moan out in pleasure every few seconds, truly in a state of euphoria. His tongue starts from one of my nipples and licks all the way down my chest until it comes to rest just above my pants. He takes his mouth away from my skin, but only so he can use it to pull down my zipper with it, staring at me while he does so, a look of pure lust in his eyes. That look from him wants me almost go insane with desire and I can't stand waiting any longer.

"Just take my pants off already, I want you now." I groan impatiently, begging him to undress me. Thankfully he does as I ask, and slides both my pants and boxers down my legs together. As soon as they are gone I feel so much better. Akashi brings his mouth to my erection and starts to lick it, making me moan out the instant his mouth touches me in my most sensitive area. His tongue runs up my length so slowly, making me wait what seems like forever for him to move. I don't know how long I can take this for.

"Oh god Akashi, please, hurry up and put it all inside your mouth." I beg him, a look of pleading in my eyes. He looks up at me before responding.

"Tch, I said it before but you really are impatient today! I guess I can't blame you though, I'm barely able to stop myself from just going wild with you." He admits to me before bringing his attention back to my erection. He finally opens his mouth wider and swallows my entire length, deep throating me. I can't even describe how good it feels. The inside of his mouth is so hot, surrounding my dick in pure heaven. I start to lose control of myself and thrust into his mouth, needing more of his warmth. He lets me do it though, bringing his arms to my back and moving me himself. My hips buck up from the bed rhythmically, sending my dick into Akashi's waiting mouth every few seconds. After a little bit of this he climbs up my body and holds my hips and legs down, refusing to make me do any of the work. His head bobs up and down on my erection as he sucks me off. When he can tell that I won't try and move on my own, he takes one of his hands away and uses it to stroke my balls while he deep throats me, taking me past the point of any describable pleasure. I am cumming within seconds, filling his mouth with my white seed. The sight of the few drops that overflow from his mouth and run down his cheeks is impossibly erotic, and when his tongue flicks out and licks them up I swear I am going to die from over stimulation. We both pant hard for a few seconds before either of us can make words.

"Well, did you like that?" Akashi asks me the most obvious question in the world.

"Do you even have to ask? Or do you think maybe all my moans were an indicator? Of course I did!" I tell him, making fun of him for asking such a question. Would it really be possible for me to not like doing that with the real him? I very highly doubt it.

" I did figure the moans were a good sign." He laughs, pointing out the obvious.

"In that case, are you ready to keep going?" I can't believe he's actually asking me this. I force him to make eye contact with my and look down at him.

"Yes, I am ready. In fact I am dying just lying here waiting for you to keep going. You really don't have to worry so much Akashi, I want you. I'm not afraid that you're going to hurt me, I know the other you is gone. So just hurry up and get inside me would you?" My words may sound harsh but we both know they are only filled with affection. My desire for Akashi is hitting seriously dangerous levels, and I feel like if he isn't inside me very soon then I'll just explode from lust.

"Ok then, your wish is my command." With those words I feel a sudden intrusion in-between my cheeks, and look down to see Akashi's lubricated finger sliding in and out of my hole. It feels so good, he hasn't been inside me in so long. Within seconds of just his finger being inside me I can't help but wonder how on earth I survived without this for so long. His fingers travels through me slowly, thoroughly preparing me before adding another and starting to scissor me. I feel like he takes an eternity before adding a third finger, and finally deeming me loose enough to give me the real thing, but I don't protest. I know he's only taking his time because he loves me and wants to protect me. He wants to make sure I am absolutely prepared before he enters me. And as much as it kills me to wait for him to be properly inside me, I am ok with it. As long as it makes him happy. When he does finally start to slide his erection in he does it slowly, inch by inch. His size fills me up completely, pushing my walls out. It doesn't hurt me though, not at all. Like he told me earlier, all I feel is immense pleasure. Once he is fully sheathed he waits for a few seconds, allowing me to get used to the feeling of him within me. He stays buried within me while reaching his arms up to my head, turning it around so that he can kiss me again.

"Tell me when it's ok for me to move." He mumbles into my lips while we kiss. I don't want to break the kiss, and instead burst out without taking my lips away from his.

"If you don't start moving now I will die of anticipation. I just know it." I tell him truthfully, right now I seriously cannot bear to wait another second. I need him moving inside of me, giving me that ultimate pleasure. He grunts in return and starts to pull out slowly, bringing himself all the way out until only his tip remains in me. He sits like that for a few seconds, as if to tease me, before thrusting back into me, spreading my walls again.

"Ugh, Akashi, faster!" I scream out, needing him to speed up. He finally seems to have stopped protesting about not wanting to hurt me and starts to thrust in and out of me faster, pulling out and ramming back into me again and again. The pressure of his lips gets harder as his thrusts start to get rougher. Each time he enters me he grunts in pleasure, the sound music to my ears.

"Harder, please!" I beg him again, not caring if I sound like a slut. He rams into me with more force, moving his whole body as he enters me. His hands leave my face and grab a hold of my once again hard erection, pumping it along with his movements.

"Aaaagh!" I scream out in pure unadulterated euphoria as his dick hits my prostate, forgetting everything but the feeling of his length running in and out of me, sliding past my walls and spreading me out. Setting my insides on fire but causing me no pain. He pulls himself out of me entirely and I am afraid he is going to stop for whatever reason, but when I see his eyes completely clouded with lust I know that's not going to happen. Instead he grabs a hold of me and flips me over onto my stomach before pulling me up onto all fours. I welcome the change in position and urge him to start again. His dick enters me from behind, slicing through all of me before hitting my prostate again. Every time he pulls back he exits me completely, making the feeling of him coming back inside me even better each time. He brings his hand back to my erection again and continues to run it up and down my length, sliding past all the pre-cum pooling in the tip and seeping down.

"Oh Tetsuya, Tetsuya!" Akashi is barely even capable of words at this points, simply screaming out my name as he rams into me relentlessly. I start to move as well, rocking on my back legs and grinding into the boy behind me, forcing him to enter deeper and deeper inside me. Sweat drips down my face but I couldn't care less. All I can feel is my insides burning and my prostate being slammed into every few seconds.

"Akashi, I'm going to-" I can't even finish my sentence before I cum, sending my body into a heavenly state. I hear Akashi hiss is pleasure as the muscles in my ass clench and trap him in tightness. His thrusts get even harder after I have cum, completely relentless as he hits my prostate every time. After a few more thrusts he finally cums inside me, the liquid filling my hole up so completely. Akashi starts to pull out of me but I don't let him.

"Just stay in me for a while, let me feel you." I whisper to him, totally exhausted from our activities and able to do nothing more. He nods and stays inside me, bringing his arms around me and pulling my into an embrace.

"I love you Tetsuya. I love you more than anything else in this world, and I always will." My lover purrs into my ear as we lie together, making me feel like the luckiest person in the entire world, no, the entire universe. I nuzzle my head into his chest and take a deep sniff of his scent, it smells like home.

"I love you too Akashi, and I accept all of you. I know that there's no one else inside you anymore, it's just you and me and that's how it's going to stay." I give him the best reply I can, telling him of my love and of my confidence in him. I can say that I accept his everything with absolutely certainty, because I know that there's not a single thing about him that I don't love. The other him which I hated, there is no sign of him whatsoever, he is gone.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi cries back, tears forming in his eyes. He seems so happy to be accepted by me, too happy to even form a response.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He just keeps saying the same thing, kissing me in a different place each time he says it. One kiss to my lips, one to my jaw, one to my shoulder blade, working his way around my body. I start to feel the affects of our reunion really hit me as my eyes struggle to stay open. I know that it's ok for me to fall asleep though. I am in the arms of the one I love the most, and I know that no matter what he will protect me.

"I'm going to go to sleep for a little bit, but stay with me, ok?" I ask him as he continues to tell me of his love. He looks back at me and nods.

"I'll stay with you forever Tetsuya." I snuggle closer to him as his words melt my heart. I lie here falling asleep in the arms of my lover, completely content with the world.


End file.
